


Inspiration Of Meeting You

by DorkousWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Apartment AU, F/F, I MEANT COME ON!, Modern AU, my first fanfiction and I seriously doubt this is good omfg, trying to be decent in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkousWriter/pseuds/DorkousWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is on the verge of artist's block and she had nothing to paint, at all. </p>
<p>Not until she met her new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration Of Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first literal fanfiction and I swear I'm probably may or may not OOC'd these two. 
> 
> Wrote it on-a-go, so there's possibly bad grammar and not much re-editing because I couldn't notice mistakes. So my bad if you had noticed! Anyway! Have fun reading a one-shot! :D

Clarke Griffin had been staring hard at the large canva, late into the evening. 

She was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and Clarke is rocking back and forth. Clarke had many things to think when it come to painting. She had done so many paintings for the past year already and now she's on the verge of a artist's block.

Clarke notice she had been glaring at that blank canva too hard and slap her face, shaking her head and sighed. She rub the bridge of her nose before she reach out to grab her mug that had been sitting next to her to drink.

She open her eyes and put it away in disgust. The coffee was bitter. How? 

That taste was suppose to be her favourite, and she had done making the same taste of coffee every time before she goes back to painting. But right now, the coffee was so bitter and she wonder if that was because she was too tired to think of anything, and there is no inspiration. At all. 

Damn, screw all the lost inspiration and all of the motivation was fading from her to even pick up her brush (and screw that she had a heartbroken few days ago). She stand up, pat off her pants that is covered with various colors. She start to stretch her arms and pick the mug from the floor to the kitchen sink that is in the corner of her apartment. She turned around, and is now debating either she go straight to see if she had any work from college or just go out and take a peaceful stroll which was her favourite routine.

She bit her lip, debating about either to do these and just when she was going to do something. She stop to hear a loud bang just right outside her apartment. Frowning at that sound, she walk to the front and open only to freeze the minute she saw whoever was outside.

A brunette in a white t-shirt, denim jeans and boots that is way dark and she was bent over...a large box. 

Wait did she seriously carry a large box all the way from here? The floors were like five (well, where Clarke's apartment is anyway), Clarke thought to herself in confusion.

The brunette wasn't aware of Clarke and stood up, to stretch her arms and rub her apparently sore arms and Clarke just had her eyes widen at the sight of her skin and--

Holy shit was all she could think when she realized she was staring at the abs of a brunette. But she looked up when she heard the brunette.

"Oh, did I scare you?" The brunette drop her arms and Clarke shook her head, still not noticing her mouth was opening and closing.

"Oh no, I just heard a loud sound so I check out and, it seem you had been carrying...a large box?"

The brunette raise a brow and it clicked something in her mind that she glance at the box next to her, and back to Clarke. 

"Oh sorry, I was suppose to wait for my brother and my friend downstairs, but they didn't came, so I end up carrying boxes to up here--"

"Wait, you had been carrying these? Oh, you're the new neighbour?" Clarke said, recalling the landowner about someone coming here to live a week ago and now it even make more sense that she had forgot that elevator had been broken, at least for a week by now. The brunette just nod, almost emotionless and stotic. How the hell is she even keeping that face? Clarke thought to herself, and just notice her cheekbones. Damn these just make Clarke bit her lips but she was torn away from these thoughts when the brunette continued.

"Yeah, that might be me, and uh, sorry to, you know" She gesture the box and Clarke had noticed away that the brunette was getting uncomfortable, more or less she had think. Or is she even uncomfortable? The brunette had been chilling the whole time although!

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry too so uh, carry on..." Clarke was saying with a smile, but when the brunette nod and begun to the carry the box, "Or do you want help?"

The brunette look up, and Clarke could tell she was thinking for a minute until she nod again.

"Yeah, sure," Clarke flash a smile and she wonder if she had just saw red flush across the brunette's cheek as she walk in front of her, ready to carry that large box. The two struggled for a moment before they got the handle of carrying it and the brunette as they begun to move, said, "Oh and there's still more few boxes left, if you're okay to help?" 

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem! I had nothing to do all day today, anyway!" Clarke smiled, and she swear she saw the brunette's lips curling up but it fall back to its emotionless. 

***

After what seem to be forever when they finally put the last couple of smaller boxes into the brunette's apartment. Clarke had took a notice of the new neighbour. She was actually strong than she looks even she knew she is because of these abs, and when in the middle of the stairway, Clarke said something of a joke and she swear she heard a chuckle and she smile to herself. She loved that sound of the chuckle. The brunette in return told few jokes, when they got the last boxes and Clarke laughed along as they walk up the stairways. 

Now, the two girls were in the doorway as Clarke twirl her shoulder around.

"Okay, I think I'm done and my arms are really tired." Clarke said, and look up to smile, "So, anyway it's nice to meet a new face here and I have to go back now that is--" She look over her shoulder, "Late. Uh, anyway I think we didn't tell each other names, right?" 

"I believe so."

"Well," Clarke just keep smiling and reach her hand out waiting for the other to grab it and shook it, "I'm Clarke."

"I'm Lexa." Clarke blinked and she swears the brunette--Lexa stare at her as if she was thinking something else. 

"Lexa," That was the most beautiful sound she ever made but Clarke wasn't aware the brunette had held her breath the whole time yet Clarke continued, "Nice to meet you, Lexa."

"Same." Their hands pulled away and Clarke wave goodbye as she watch the brunette waved back and she swears (how many times she had keep swearing? Four times, probably) that Lexa was smiling. She turned to face the door of her own apartment when she thought of that smile before the new neighbor disappeared into her new apartment.

Clarke chuckled to herself as she enter the apartment, and begun to make another coffee, and when she drank, a inspiration clicked into her mind and the taste which she thought to be bitter wasn't bitter anymore. She smiles to herself and walk to her workspace.

It involved a brunette, her cheekbones and that smile in which she hope to see more.


End file.
